But why a MUNDANE school?
by crazyweirdunique
Summary: "You all will be going to Clary's school." Marsye said finally. "But that's a mundane school." Isabelle exclaimed "Yeah, I think now you need basic knowledge that are taught in a mundane school." Oh no! Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus will be going to a mundane school most specifically the one in which Clary and Simon attends. What's gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

So if you are reading this story then you also must be a fan of TMI. Even if you aren't it doesn't matter. Wait! It does matter... Actually I don't know. Read if you want to.

Lemme get some things straight first:

1\. I don't know where this story is heading. I'm just writing whatever comes to my mind. I haven't thought about how it is going to end yet. But don't worry I will figure it out.

2\. I don't know how frequently I will update.I have other stuffs going on too.

3\. I want you guys to let me know whenever I get facts wrong or whenever I make any kind of mistake.

4\. If you are a Percy Jackson fan too, check out my other fanfic "Percabeth Wonders" which I'm simultaneously updating with this one...

5\. I need a beta reader, so if any of you are upto it please lemme know,

6\. After reading the summary, please tell me if you want me to continue. If I don't get any response I'm deleting this story and dropping the idea.

 **SUMMARY:**

 **"you all will be going to Clary's school." Marsye said finally.**

 **"But that's a mundane school." Isabelle exclaimed**

 **"yeah, I think now you need basic knowledge that are thought in a mundane school."**

 **oh no!**

 **Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus will be going to a mundane school most specifically the one in which Clary and Simon attends.**

 **What's gonna happen?**

DISCLAIMER: Do I own Mortal Instruments?

What do ya think?

Answer is NO I don't

Read on...


	2. 1st chapter

**Hey guys,**

 **OMG, OMG, I'm freaking out here. Can't believe I got so many responses yesterday. It meant so much to me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed my story. So I thought I'll upload the first chapter today itself.**

 **For Lexyqu who asked what I look in a beta reader. It is this- I want someone who can help me with all grammar stuff, give me ideas for the plot, be patient with me and be a good friend too. So if anyone is interested please let me know.**

 **All your reviews meant the world to me and I hope you would continue your support. All other A/N would not be this long. At least that's what I think.**

 **DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING… except the plot.**

 **So give the chapter a go…**

CHAPTER 1

JACE POV

I wiped off the sweat that started to form on my forehead with the back of my head. My eyebrows were hurting because of all the scrunching due to concentration.

" _Break!"_ Alec announced. I nodded my head in ageement.

It had been around four hours since we were practicing. Alec grabbed the towel and tossed it to me. I rubbed off the remaining of the sweat and settled down next to Alec on the bench.

We sipped water from our bottles as we relaxed.

" _Knock, knock_." Someone shouted from outside the door. Before we could even reply, Izzy bounced in, with her high heels; I really don't know how that girl was able to that. Clary said it was very uncomfortable and it hurts to walk around with them. _Ah, Clary!_ My little red head. And don't you dare say I called her _little,_ she'll beat the living crap out of me. Not exactly, but you get what I'm talking about right?

" _Clary and Simon are going to in three hours. YAY! Wait! So that means I need to start getting ready for Simon now_ " Izzy stated. She did even give us a chance to respond and then she ran out of the room. She is still all about impressing Simon, even though they are now dating.

The sad part about all this, Clary still goes to a mundane school. Why, you might ask, it's because Clary's mother, Jocelyn thought that now that the war is over, she should continue with her normal life and with normal life she meant going to a mundane school and staying with Luke and her instead of the Institute.

I miss Clary even though I would never admit it out; it is an insult to my manly ego. She comes to the institute along with rat boy every evening, yeah, rat boy is now allowed inside the institute after requesting the clave and stuff, not that it matters anyway but as I said Clary comes to the institute every evening but she has to go back by nine-thirty, something about Jocelyn saying _'can't trust teenage kids now-a-days'_. Whatever, I still get time to spend with her.

Soon, it was three and time for Clary to come back from _school._

The institute door opened and Clary and rat face walked in. Rat face went over to Izzy and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and Alec pretended to gag. Clary came over and gave me a hug and I hugged her back tightly, ah, I missed her warmth while she was away.

" _Hey, Red_ " I smirked as I called her little nickname.

" _Hi there, Blondie_ " She retorted, grinning.

" _So you missed me or my awesome and amazingly good looks?_ " I asked while grinning

" _Nah, Blondie. There are too many guys in school to cover your positions._ " She said, grinning back.

" _You hurt me Red_ " I said mocking a hurt. " _But I bet none of them are as good looking as your boyfriend_." I said

" _You are full of yourself Blondie_ " She said faking a sigh.

" _You know, you love it Red and also it is one of my million charms_." I smirked. She sighed again and face palmed.

" _Stop flirting or go somewhere else and do whatever you have to._ " Alec said.

" _We don't say anything when you and Magnus flirt or suck face._ " I said, grinning. Alec blushed. My parabatai still hasn't got over the embarrassment of his 'life choice'.

" _Come on, let's go over to my room and then you can have a better look at me and my gorgeous looks. If you know what I mean_." I said to Clary and she blushed. She hit my chest playfully and said " _Lead the way Blondie_."

We climbed the way upstairs and I opened the door to my spotless room. As soon as we got in I shut the door and pushed her against it and pressed my lips against hers. **(A/N: I have no idea how to write about 'this' topic. So I hope this is coming out right!** **)** Our lips moved in perfect sync and atlast we had with draw our self because apparently humans need air to breathe.

" _Wanting to do that since last night._ " I murmured against her red, frizzy hair. She sighed as she lay her head against my chest. I wish I could stay in this position forever. Mmm…

But apparently all moments had to end pretty fast.

" _I have homework to do Jace._ " She murmured against my chest.

I sighed.

The rest of the night was spent in this way, she doing her homework, we making-out in between and me watching her as she did her stupid mundane stuff.

She was so beautiful when she concentrated, with her eyebrows all scrunched together and stuff.

I'm one lucky guy, I thought to myself.

 **So how was it? I hope it met up to some of your expectations. Tell me all my mistakes and what you would want to see later in this story, I might make it a part of my story. No promises. Plz plz plz puh-lease drop in a review, and lemme know all your thoughts**

 **Thank ya.**

 **Crazyweirdunique ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

I know it has been a lot of time. 1 month exact. Sorry doesn't even cover it. I have been busy, no more excuses.

CHAPTER 2

I closed my eyes as my fingers moved swiftly on the white keys of the keyboard. It had been a while since I had entered this part of the Institution. No one would consider playing a piano while fighting a war.

I hummed along with the piano.

It was a Friday and this meant Clary would be home or rather the Institution for the weekend. Clary was at the stupid mundane school again. I still wonder why still she goes to school. She is a shadow hunter and all she had to learn was fighting techniques which she was already perfect in them.

 _Ha! Obviously she is perfect, who is her trainer after all…._

I sighed as I moved my long fingers against the ending notes. As soon as I finished the notes I heard a small _ting_. I sighed again and took my phone out. It said new message. Yeah, I use a phone. Clary introduced me to the use of a mobile. I had to admit that mundane did have some brains in technology. I was quite amazed by the technology of a phone. Anyways back to present…

( _Italics- Clary_ ; **Bold-Jace** )

" _Hey, I'm so bored….."_ Jace smiled at this and started to type.

" **Told you, you shouldn't be going to stupid high schools.. ;)"**

" _I know… can't u use short forms? ^^"_

" **To me they seem as mistreating Mr. English** "

" _Mr. English?! LOL. And there isn't anything wrong in using short forms while texting. It saves time, u know_."

" **Chuck that…. Which class? I know u r wishing u ver wid me ;) (did ya notice I used short forms ?)"** I asked changing the topic.

" _Calcus! Yeah, I wish I was at the Institution now_ _. No I did not notice tht u ver using short forms cuz I'm blind…._ " I grinned seeing this. This was so Clary like.

" **Poor u sitting in calcus class. And I guess I'm very generous if I'm dating a bling girl ;)… don't ya think?** " I sent and waited for around two minutes before her reply came

" _Ya u r very generous. Sorry tht stupid teacher had to ask me a question and bfr u ask I answeres it CORRECTLY!_ "

" **Clary, u shld not talk abt ur teachers like that. It's bad manners.** " I teased.

" _Funny coming frm u, abt manners and respect. Anyways I gotta go. Bell rang_."

" **Bye…. I love you**."

" _Love u too_." She replied and smiled. I could never get enough of that, how many ever times she tells the same thing.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ ((((((((((()))))))))))))/

What's the time? I asked myself as I waited for Clary to come home. Today Alec went to spent a day with Magnus (don't ask me for what, I don't even want to think… ugh!). Izzy was spending time at the spa for relaxing she says. And I was alone in the Institution.

"Anyone home?" I heard the name of my angel.

"In my room" I responded. She soon came upstairs and dropped her bag on the couch and jumped into my waiting arms.

"Hey" she whispered as she put her head on my chest.

"Hi." I nuzzled against her frizzy red hair which was quite soft. "How was your day?" I asked

" Not so good. There was this girl…. Ummm… and we had a fight." She stopped and I rubbed circles in her back as a sign to continue.

"Yea, so basically this girl Lona **(A/N: any Lonas there please don't get offended. YOU ALL ARE AWESOME)** She kinda insulted me and I got pissed and hit her with my history book." She said sheepishly. I started chuckling. Clare hitting a girl.

"What …did she… say? I asked between my laughs. She hit my chest .

"It's not funny, boy. Anyways …. Ummm….. she said I was ugly and that she hates my personality as much as she hates my hair. She said that no guy would even dream of asking me out." The nerve of _that_ … idiotic mundane girl. That she talks to _my_ girl like that!

"Stupid mundane. Knew mundane were stupid but not this stupid. Anyways she said one right thing." I stopped and looked at her and she looked at me suspiciously. "That no guy would ask you out… They better not. You know, when I'm there. I have already started of thinking 101 ways to kill him." She smiled and kissed my cheeks. Worth.

Once again evening changed. Scene changed. Stars came up. Time was up. Clary had to go home. Hmph!

"Clary…. Pretty please, it would be fun. I promise." My lovely sister was trying to persuade Clary into staying the night so that she could play _dress up_ with Clary.

"No Isabelle. I have to go, mom would be worried. And it would not be fun for sure. What with you plucking everything I have out!?" Clary said. This girl! Ah…

"I'll talk to your mom Clary. I bet even Jace wants you here Clary." How dare she drag me into this? "Don't you Jace?" She asked sweetly. Sick. I just shrugged. Take that girl.

"ok okay… I will stay. Calm Iz. Ask mom." Clary said. Always so kind.

Unbelievingly Izzy managed to convince Jocelyn. How that girl could do this, surprises me.

The next three hours watching some chick flick…. Mean girls I think…. Or was it something else? Ha, who cares?

Clary went to sleep in Izzy's room Apparently that was the condition Jocelyn put.

Thinking about Clary, I drifted off to sleep…..


	4. I'm sorry IMPORTANT!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT IT IS PRETTY IMPORTANT.

DO READ...

So first I want to say sorry for updating so damn late. School started and it is really really tiring. #saveme

Second sorry is for the crappy chapter that i just posted. It makes me wanna hide under my blankets. But something is better than nothing right?... RIGHT?

Third I'M IN NEED FOR BETTER IDEAS. so pwease help me. I would give a virtual hug ,cookie ,chocolate and and a teddy for anyone who helps.

So... ya that's it ... I THINK?

No promised I will take all your ideas. But I will try... ok?


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is typed via my phone. So I'm sorry for any typos. And I hope this chapter would get more reviews than the last one. Thanks to** **.TMI** **. I would use your idea later in this story.**

 **"I was not in love. I was in love with the idea of falling in love"**

 **Clary pov**  
Izzy somehow managed to convince mom. I swear that girl could be very persuasive when she wants.  
But unfortunately I had to sleep in Iz's room. I mean, Jace's room sounded better don't you think? It was more cozy. He was very cozy. Don't get all bad ideas. We're pretty decent I can assure that. And his room had very very less to no no amount of pink. When as Izzy's room was full of pink. Ask me what is not pink and I would not have an answer to that.  
So Iz and I made way to her room silently. She was leading and I was following her. She opened the door to her room and switched on the light and my eyes were blind from all the pink. The light made the room so bright and it literally hurt my eyes. It was almost blinding. (A/N personally I dislike pink)  
But for her girl like her, her room was pretty clean. But not as clean as Jace's room. He was a clean freak.  
Izzy's room was pretty big. It had a queen size with baby pink pillows and hot pink blankets. Her carpets were the lightest shade of pink. Almost white. There was a night stand next to the bed that was in white color. She had a huge walk in closet on the right side that were pink too... On the left side there was a huge mirror and dressing table that were full of equipments. Next to the dressing table was door, which was the bathroom.  
"I'll get you a pair of pjs. I think I have something for you somewhere here... hmmmm... let's see" she said as she walked into her closet to find some pjs for me. "Ah, here it is. Found it!" She said as she held white shorts and neon green tank top. They were not bad. Pretty much the ones I have back at home. I gave a nod and took the clothes from her and went to the door that lead to the bathroom. I quickly splashed water on my face. Removed the clothes I was wearing and slipped into the tank top and shorts. I tried my hair in a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom. **(A/N: apparently this is what I am wearing now. So I thought I would use this instead of finding ideas for a new type of dress. Ya I'm lazyyyyyyy)**  
Izzy had also changed into her pjs, which was white shorts like mine and a blue spaghetti top.  
"Now we're gonna have a song marathon." She announced and I sighed. It's not like I hate songs but actually music was like breathing to me. I can't live without breathing nor can I live without music. But now it was just that I was tired. A day in school tends to make people tired. But definitely Iz would not get that point so I nodded mechanically.  
She switched on her iPod and put in on shuffle.  
And by the tune I did not recognize the song but Izzy seemed to recognize it quickly and she seemed to like the song a lot. As the lyrics came by I understood the song. It was Shake it up by Taylor Swift. **(A/N: the rights for the song goes Taylor Swift. I don't like this song as much as I like her others. But nevertheless I love her)**  
I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm

I go on too many dates [chuckle]  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm

But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."  
Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I never miss a beat  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake

Yeah ohhh

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Izzy had started singing the song but I too had joined in between. Throughout the song Izzy did some crazy dance steps which was frickin funny!  
We clutched our stomachs as we laughed.  
"Oh my god that was so much fun" she stated. I nodded in agreement.  
The next two hours we spent being crazy. And believe me it wasn't tough being crazy. It was crazy being crazy.  
Then we went to bed where Izzy was telling me the episode that happened in Pandemonium day before yesterday. About how she allured a disgusting monster. We talked about some random topics for the next half an hour or so.  
It was literally fun hanging out with Izzy. She was like my sister. My best friend.  
"Clare?" Iz broke me out of my reverie  
"Hmmm...?"  
"Do you think we could..." She did not complete her sentence. And she looked almost nervous. And that scared me. Isabelle Lightwood was never nervous, whatsoever be the reason.  
"We could what Iz?" I asked her. Now worrying what she had to say.  
"Do you think we could... you know... like... like we could... I don't know if you want to ot if you ready. But do you think we could..." she paused.

 **A/N: I know I'm cruel leaving a cliffy.**  
 **But what do you think itis? And it is nothing pervert-y. Hope no one comes with the exact thing and I can keep up the suspense until next update. But if you got it don't hesitate to tell it out. Let's see how many of you get it right.**  
 **Reviews make me happy. :)**  
 **Like snowflakes on Christmas.**

 **PS: I'm posting this chapter sneakily. I'm supposed to work on math now ;)**


	6. Chapter 4

**"Being someone's first love is great, but to be their last is beyond perfect."**

 **In the last chapter there was a mistake on the name of the song. Please forgive me. But I had already told that the chapter contains typos.** **  
I just wish I could get many many more reviews.** **  
**  
Chapter 4

Jace Pov

Do you know what noise pollution does to our earth? It's destructive. Just like Clary and Izzy were destructing the institution and the humans peacefully living in it or I should rather say peaceful shadow hunters. They were singing some song which I couldn't quite catch! Not my taste of songs.

I heard someone enter as I was going through the songs of my choice in my mind.

I walked downstairs to see who it was. It would probably be either Marsaye or Alec. But it isn't wrong to check right? No harm!

I was right (as always) it was Alec. And boy he did look tired. Like someone made him run a marathon with a broken limb. He saw me and nodded as if to say hi and I raised my eyebrows. It always amazed me how Clary could not do it. She looked so funny. You did not hear this from me!

"Shopping" came in a small and tired voice. Shopping?Shopping. Shopping! I laughed loud and Alec glared at me.

" _Shopping_ Alec? Shopping!"

"Yeah Jace. Shopping where you move around or rather get dragged around and buy random stuffs." He explained.

"Thanks for making it clear because I really did not know what shopping meant. That was so helpful brother. "

"Glad to be of help _'brother'_." Alec replied

"You are a funny nan Alec. A really funny man."

"I know. Where's your girl? Usually you two are stuck in the hip."

"She is with Iz. And weren't stuck in the hip." I said.

"Sure you aren't." Alec replied his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Anyways it is funny coming from you. Seeing you went shopping with Magnus."

"Love makes you do things, you never imagined brother." Alec said. And I had to agree with that.

"So how is it between you and Magnus? All fine?"

"Yeah, well kinda. I mean I don't know. I'm really new at all this. So I don't know what to expect or what Magnus expects from me. All this is so confusing man. I wish I could explain currently. Magnus is just . . . Wow . . . And I'm just a normal shadow hunter with a normal life. Enough about me! What about you and Clary? How's it going?"

"It is all well, I just wish I could get to spend more time with her. She is always busy these days."

"I hope you are messing up things, like you always do Jace. Clary is different. And unique. I hope you aren't rushing her into things."

"Of course not" I said at once. I would never rush anything with her. "You can't rush something you want to keep forever Alec. And I want Clary forever and even after that. She means just too much." I said seriously.  
Alec laughed. Loud and clear.

"Jace Herondale." He paused as if to see if I was fine with it. It was still weird that my last name was Herondale. He then continued. "Is being all serious. What has the world come to? What has Clary done to you? You have got it bad man. You are totally whipped."

I sighed and nodded, knowing Alec was right.

I have fallen. Fallen hard and there was no going back now. And I did not want to go back now. I'm happy where I am. And completely satisfied.

Alec and I played video games for the next one hour. And I beat him 5-4.  
"Born to win Alec. Born to win!" I said grinning.

"It's not a great win. Only one point."

" A win is a win. No matter how many points."

Alec and I bid our goodbyes and I went up to my room for the night's rest.

Before I knew it sun was blaring through the dark curtains.

I checked the clock to see the time. It said eight am. Clary might have gone back to her house.

Marsye was down in the kitchen making some pancakes. Yumm...  
Iz and Alec were on the dining table. Iz reading some kind of fashion magazine and Alec texting. Now we had all gotten use to using technologies.

"Pancakes are ready kids. Dig on." Marsye said while smiling.  
And we all actually digged on.

"Iz when did Clary go?" Alec asked.

"Around 6am." She murmured. Wow.. that was earlier than I had expected.

"Did not get enough sleep yesterday Iz? You look dull." Alec said. And that is when I noticed. Iz wasn't chatting much like usual. She was just reading the magazine quietly. Maybe something with her and Simon. Rat face better not be messing things up.

"Anyways kids... I have some news for you all. You all are sitting here and doing nothing during the day. So I thought that maybe you should do something productive. "

"Like?" I prompted.

"Like going to a normal high school and learning some values. What I'm saying is that I have enrolled three of you to Clary and Simon's high school." Marsye explained.

The whole room turned silent. A dropped pin would be heard clearly.

All our mouths hung open and eyes staring widely at Marsye.

And at the same time all of us regained our senses back.

 **So the main plot is coming up at last. For those who did not like the last chapter, I hope you like this chapter better even though it is really short.**

 **ONE person said that he/she did not like that there are songs and the song covered up half the chapter. But then I would continue to put a song here and there coz I love music.**

 **If you have any ideas please share**

 **Review…..**


	7. Chapter 5

**"** **I remember the first day I ever looked into your eyes and felt my entire world flip"**

 **So alas the waited Clary and Izzy chapter. Its short. But this is how I want it to be.**

 **Clary pov**

"Just spit it out Iz." Clary had never seen the black haired strong girl stutter. Ever.

"So here's the thing... " Iz again shut her mouth. As if afraid. And that is certainly not possible.

"Iz!" Clary said in a warning tone.

"Wanttobemyparabatai?" Iz asked in a single breath.

"Sorry Iz , I didn't quite catch you there."

"Clary." She paused. "Would you want to be my parabatai?" Iz finally said.

Silence filled the room. Tick tock tick tock. You could hear the clock ticking as if telling Clary to think.

Clary was blank. For a second she thought she heard wrong. But the look on Isabelle's face said she heard it quite right. Her body and mind were frozen. This wasn't what she was expecting. At all. Being Izzy's parabatai. It was a huge step. A very huge one.

The girls were quiet for some time.

Clary decided to break the silence

.  
"No Iz. I don't think so." She whispered.

Iz looked at her, her face displaying a unique emotion. Horror and disbelief.

"I didn't mean it like that Iz. I think I'm not ready. I just got to know about shadow world, and this is a huge step. And you are my best friend Iz. Well, girl best friend. You are my sister. And I respect you Iz. But I'm just not yet ready. I'm sorry." I explained myself.

Izzy's face showed no emotion.

"It's ok. I think we should get to bed. Its late." Iz said softly.

Clary was surprised by the change of atmosphere. But she was glad it was soon over. She knew she would accept Izzy's offer. But now wasn't the right time.

"Good night Iz. I love you."

"G'nite. Love ya too." Iz mumbled. And her eyes dropped.

"I'm sorry Iz. But one day this will happen. But now isn't that one day." Clary mumbled to the shadows.

 **Liked it? It sucked? Lemme know by reviews.**


	8. AN - Read!

" **I acted like it wasn't a big deal, when really it was breaking my heart."**

 **This is a humble request to all those who hate this story: please do not read any further. Please drop it. You are just hurting the person who is writing by all your reviews. I'm not naming those people, because I'm not you. All those of you who wrote those comments, know why it hurt so much? It was because it mattered. A lot.** **  
I'm not gonna drop this story. For sure.  
Even though said that I don't know how frequent my updates will be in the start, I do update often don't I?**

 **And about the confusion last chapter created- it was a continuation of the 5th chapter. The part where Iz cannot let her words out. The cliffhanger part. The last chapter is after that. If you notice Isabelle is upset/quiet in the last chapter, it was because of the fact Clary said no. Any more queries PM me or ask via reviews.**

 **I got a Beta Reader. Let me introduce my Beta Reader –** IcanExplain. ***Cheers***

 **There is one question I wanted to ask you all:**

 **What should their High Schools name be?**

 **Review and I will take the best one out.**

 **The next chapter is ready. It might be put up tomorrow or the next week, because I have my exams from this Monday! :'(**

 **Thank you.  
** Crazyweirdunique :)


	9. Chapter 6

Hey

This chapter is edited by my beta reader – IcanExplain.

Thanks to:

1\. ICanExplain

2\. Guest – Cassie

3\. TheAsylumEscapee

4\. angelicpower

And could anyone tell me what this means or which language this is, it is a review I got:

Brisa: seguila quiero saber como va

Is it a positive comment or negative?

Jace POV

Boom! Questions erupted everywhere. Iz demanding answers and Alec begging for answers.  
"Quiet now." Marsaye finally shouted.

"But you just can't send us to a Mundane school." Iz whined

.  
"I most certainly can Isabelle. And now all of you just listen to me; you will be going to a Mundane high school and that is the end of it."

"But it is going to be hard to adjust in the middle of the year." Alec reasoned. Good point brother.

"That's why you will be going to Clary's and Simon's school. They will help you settle down a little faster. I'm happy that is cleared."  
"But when do we start?" I finally asked. High school. Clary's high school.

"On this Wednesday. You can ask Clary and Simon to help you with all the necessities. " with that Marsaye disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh man. Where have gotten ourselves into?" Alec asked to no one in particular.

"This day just gets better and better." Isabelle said. "First Clary and now High School." She mumbled as if she did not want to discuss about it.

"Isabelle are you fine? You look a little distressed. " asked the concerned Alec.

"I'm perfectly fine Alexander. Thank you. " she snapped. She was definitely not fine. She never called Alec by his full name. Never.

Alec and I quickly glanced at each other and decided to drop the topic. If Iz wanted to tell she would tell. It is not like we can force it out of her.

"At least there would be girls swooning over me. It shouldn't be that bad for someone as handsome as me." I said while smirking. Alec rolled his eyes and Izzy sighed trying to hide the small smile that crept onto her face.

"And boys. It should be fun." Iz said, taking my lead.

"Both of you are already in a committed relationship. So don't you even think of it." Alec, as usual, the sensible one said.

"Alexander, you are no fun like this. " I whined.

" I thought we could keep it a secret Alec." Iz said as she winked. Though we knew she was joking she had a serious expression on. I smiled, Izzy will always be the same Isabelle itself.

*Beep* I got a text message. Clary's.

Bold – Jace ; Italics – Clary

Hey, Goldielocks. ^-^

Red. ^_^

Ughh... u promised u won't make fun of my hair. :*(

Don't remember, honey.;)

Honey? Really?! -_-

Sorry babe. How does this work?;)

No. Watcha doing blondie? Lookin' at yourself in front of the mirror?

Naah. Pressing matters in hand. Gonna check myself out. Though I prefer if you do it. ;)

Like I would even check you out! Is everything fine?

You hurt me Clary, really deep. Ya. No, I really don't know?

U kidding? Is it monsters? Do u want me to come?

Chill Clary. Everything is fine. It's just that Marsaye had some 'news'.

Hmm… kay. Anything to be worried about?

I don't know if I would call it matter to worry.

Just tell me what it is.

Don't u like have class right now?

There is something known as study period. If u go to a high school u wld understand.

Yeah, I guess I have to understand all that now.

What was that supposed to mean?

Ttyl. Love u

What? Why? Love u too

I did not want to tell Clary yet. It wasn't time yet. After she comes back maybe I would tell her.

Times moves fast when you are doing nothing but just thinking.

"I'm here." I could soon hear Clary. "Goldielocks? Goldielocks! Where are you? Where is everyone?"

"In here. The library" I yelled back. Alec had gone to talk to Magnus about the high school matter and Iz said something about meeting Rat Face and avoiding an awkward conversation.

I could hear her footsteps as she came towards the library door.

"Hey, something's happened I know. But what is it? Where's everyone Jace?" She asked seriously.

"Maryse just brought in unexpected news. That's it. Nothing else."

"And what is that Jace?" she whispered, as if making noise would change matters.

" That Iz, Alec and myself would be attending high school. More specifically the one you and Simon attend."

"And you are not happy?" She enquired.

No, it's not that. It is that, it is all so new, you know, the whole mundane school thing. It was something I thought would never happen. But I don't mind going, if you are going to be there with me. Are you fine with the fact that I'm coming? Obviously you are. You could show your handsome boyfriend off." I grinned at the last part.

She rolled her eyes and then suddenly hugged me. And of course I hugged her back. I pulled her towards myself and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm elated that you all are coming." She said, burying her face on my chest. I rest my chin on her head and smiled. She was happy that I'm coming.

"I would have to warn a few girls away." She mumbled. And I laughed out loud.

"Are you insecure that I would leave you Fray?" I asked smirking.

"Not at all. Mr Herondale. Not at all. I know you are mine forever." She said, smiling softly.

"Forever." I promised. And I meant it. I was hers forever. My heart would always belong to her. I would be with her always. Well, unless she no longer wants me.

Review….


	10. Chapter 7

Clary POV

"Jace, no. You can't wear Shadowhunter 's a school for God's sake," I said, trying to convince him to change for the last 10 minutes.

"But why? I think I look better in gear. Please Clary?" he whined, pouting.

"Please Jace? For me?" I asked, looking into his eyes. I saw him melting down.

"You cheated, Clary. That's not fair!" he said while fake frowning.

"I have to use what I have. Now go change into something decent."

He huffed and went to do as I said.

Today is Jace's, Alec's, and Isabelle's first day at St. Xavier's. Izzy, being the fashionista she is, woke up at 4 AM to dress, Jace had been complaining, and Alec had been sulking in his room.

To be honest, I was both very happy and nervous about them coming to my school. Happy because Simon and I would have company. Nervous because Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were alll very beautiful, so much so that I worry they'll leave us. They're my friends and I know I shouldn't doubt them, but... What if Iz finds a new best friend

What if Jace finds a better girl? I know I'm not the prettiest...

 _Stop that,_ I chide myself.

Izzy comes out of her room in baby pink skinny jeans and a black crop top with a gold, sparkly peace sign on it. She looked stunning. Why couldn't I ever look half as good as that, with _my_ flat stomach showing off?

"How do I look?" she asked. It was kind of awkward between us, but we tried to act normal now, making it more awkward, but none of us said anything.

"You look bomb, girl!" I said, trying to grin.

"Ready to knock the boys off?" she asked conversationally.

"Iz, I've been going to the same school for years, and 'knocking boys off' isn't exactly my style." I said. "and you're dating Simon," I continued. Iz didn't get a chance to reply because Jace and Alec came down. Jace was wearing dark jeans and a white button-down shirt. **(A/N: I love Jace like this)** Alec was wearing black jeans with a green T-shirt.

"Are you _trying_ to kill the female population?" I asked Jace. Iz was snickering behind me.

"What did I do now? It's not my fault I'm this hot," he said, gesturing to himself and feigning innocence.

"Maybe not, but you don't have to emphasize said hotness. All the girls at school will be drooling all over your shoes," I said in annoyance.

"But why do they matter when I only have my eyes on one?" he whispered, causing me to blush profusely. _Why does he have to be so fudging sexy?!_ I thought before he bent down to kiss me, which I gladly returned.

Alec cleared his throat, which made Jace smirk against my lips.

"Could you guys, um, not do... that, in front of me? My poor eyes," he stammered.

"He means 'get a room,'" Izzy translated.

Not caring if Alec was uncomfortable at the moment, we continued our 'work'.

"G _uyyys_ we're gonna be _laaate"_ Isabelle whined. Jace and I stopped (for now), and made our way out of the Institute, and into Jace's car to get to St. Xavier's.

"What the hell! Is this a school or a military compound?" Izzy asked, incredulous.

"Welcome to St. Xavier's, my fellow shadowhunters." I said as we got out of Jace's car.

Jace twined our hands as we walked toward the school.

 **Okay guys, ICanExplain here, I'm leaving a beta note for you all to read and enjoy. First, the haterz: Phuck off, no one wants to hear (see?) your negativity and it's completely meaningless. You haters should be ashamed of yourselves.**

 **Now the rest of you lovely people who I love unconditionally (don't judge me): I'm sorry that I haven't edited this sooner. I should have but I couldn't v.v**

 **Oki, now I'll turn you over to crazyweirdunique!**

 **A/N: How was it?**

 **I'm sorry for the fact that it was damn short.**

 **On the happy note: We have reached 50follows. ( I know that isn't much for many of you, but it is to me) Thanks to all of you who followed/reviewed/favorite**

 **I have posted a one shot of TMI please have a look at that, and tell me what you all think.**

 **Any ideas? Please give me any suggestions that you guys have.**

 **Do you want me to reply to reviews in the beginning of my chapter from now on. Personally I don't prefer that. But whatever you guys say….**

 **For this** ** _short_** **chapter could we hit 40 reviews (now we have 35). I would be really happy if get more though!**

 **Crazyweirdunique ^.^**


	11. Chapter 8

Clary pov

Jace held my hands tightly as we proceeded towards the office.

Miss Collins, a petite looking woman with short dark brown hair greeted us as we entered the office.

"Hi Clary Fray. This must be those new kids." She said and I nodded.

"If you could help them get their schedules and locker number..?"

"Of course dear. I'll just print them out." She said while checking something in her computer. She handed me a bunch of papers and said:

"I'm sure Clary Fray here would be of a great help but in case you should face any problems you're welcome to ask me or any student or staff body, I'm sure they would help you."

"Thank you ma'am. " Izzy said. Where and when did this girl learn manners from? I asked myself in surprise. Glancing towards Jace and Alec I knew that they were thinking the same.

We all let it slide.

I was explaining the basics of the school while walking in the hallway.

"So basically you have half an hour for break and then you have the rest four classes." I continued.

Wolf whistle. Wrong move bro. Wrong move. You don't whistle at a girl when both her brothers and her best friend is next to her and her boyfriend is somewhere here.

Jace and Alec shot daggers at him. Izzy just straightened her hair and winked at the guy.

We all then proceeded to our classes. We all had Literature with .

As we entered the room I could already see the commotion, everyone was staring at our small group including Mrs. Finch. Didn't old ladies have any other work than staring at young TAKEN men?

"Mrs. Finch, these are the new students." I told her.

"Well, Clarissa, why don't they introduce themselves? " she said in her nasty voice.

I nudged Iz and Jace with my elbows.

"Well, I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Loved ones call me Izzy but you all may call me Isabelle. And I'm not single. Thank you." Izzy said in a... weird combination of her 'not so nice' and 'I'm nice, if you're nice' voice.

"I'm Jace Herondale. Iz here is my sister, try anything and I'll make sure you won't have a hand after that." He said seriously and he smirked. Damn this boy.

"Are you single?" Asked the one and only Drew Mackenzie. A popular rich brat.

"Honey." Jace paused. "Don't I look good?" He asked. She nodded. "Then how the hell did you think I would be single with my godly looks? Are you sure you're fine sweetheart? I mean, no mental problems right?" Jace asked politely.

I had two sides right now : one that wanted to laugh hard and another that wanted to facepalm.

"Well, I'm sure I will be able to take her down." Drew said firmly. As I said Bitch!

"I'm not sure that is possible dear. I would only choose someone who is more prettier than me." Jace said. Mrs. Finch watched all this with amusement.

"Does that girl go to this school? We could be dating behind her back." The nerve of that girl.

Izzy looked towards me trying to hide a smile.

"Honey, I think my girlfriend just heard our future plan." Jace said as he put his hands on my waist. Ha! Take that girl!

Mackenzie looked at me in horror and said "you? Clary Freak? How much did you pay him?" She screeched.

"Be careful girl. I'll smash your iced face. " Iz warned her. And for the millionth time I was grateful for Iz. Drew seemed seriously scared of Iz.

"I'm Alec Lightwood. And I'm not interested in anyone right now in this school." Alec cut us off before we continue.

"Well that was another interesting introduction." Mrs. Finch finally said.

Soon there was another knock on the door.

"Hello. I'm new here. And... wait, what a timing!" The new character said.

 **Here's the next update. Short and Disappointing? Or short and satisfactory ? Lemme know.**

 **I joined MySpace yesterday, and I have no clue about it. I didn't understand head and tail.**

 **If any of you are there could tell me how to upload a profile pic or teach me the basics that would be of great help.**

 **If you wanna search me up my user name is – crazyweirdunique.**

 **Review…**


	12. Chapter 9

**So here is the next chapter… MAKE SURE Y'ALL READ THE A/N IN THE END!**

 ****

I'm new here and... well what a timing." His eyes roamed around us and looked into all of us and he started grinning widely.

Both hands in his pockets he stood there grinning widely wearing a weird purple cotton jeggings and a black shiny top that says #1. He had colored his hair in a neon pinkish color.  
Magnus Bane. Stood in front of us showing all his might. Grinning.  
"Ahh... my beloved friends and more are here." He said. His eyes moved and focused on Alec's, his grin grew if that was even possible. All of us now looked at Alec who seemed as astonished as us, and he had a poker face on.  
Magnus now turned to each of us.

Ahh... Clarissa Fray. Clary. My young and quite pretty friend." He said and turned towards Jace and looked him up and down. What is he doing?  
"Jonathan Herondale. Jace. Lover boy huh? Blindingly perfect." He said and then shifted his eyes to Izzy and grinned.  
"Isabelle Lightwood. The sexy rebel princess." Iz grinned at him. Finally his eyes moved to Alec.  
"Ahhh... and now we have Alexander Lightwood. Alexander. Quite a handsome and charming man we have here." And he grinned wide as if his mouth might just tear apart now.  
"Good to be with Family... and I'm Magnus Bane. New student." He finally said after introducing us briefly.

"What are you doing here Magnus." Jace said. Taking the words which we all have wanted to say.

"Well, Golden Boy aren't you quite charming?  
How does Chipmunk here tolerate you.  
How do you honey?" He asked. The last sentence directed at me. Before I could respond, Alec spoke.

"Magnus, what are you doing here." He said emphasising each word?

"Well Alexander, are you saying you don't want me here?" Magnus said. Now he had the poker face on.

"You know that is not what I meant Mag."Alec said.

Finally Mrs. Finch cleared her throat and we realised her presence.

Oh well.

"I wish we all had popcorn. That was nice show you all put up. But I'm sure I have a class to take and if you could sit down." She said somewhat amused.

God... first day and already a scene.

Class droned on and on. Finally English Literature was over and we all moved to Algebra class.

As we entered I saw Si sitting at our usual place and reading the new comic. Typical.

"Well, if that is not Ratboy. Looking stupid here also." Jace said his usual side comment.

"Shush."

"Again I don't get what you and Izzy see in him."

"He is the sweetest." I said firmly.

"I'm hurt freckles. "

"You were meant to get hurt egoistic fool."

Jace poked me the ribs. Hard.

"Ouch."

He then put his hands around my waist as we proceeded towards Simon.

"Hey Si."

"Hey Clary." Then he looked up and saw Jace too and sighed. "Oh.. superhero is here too. My day is just gonna go bad now." Simon sighed as if tired.

"When do you ever have a good day rat face?" Jace retorted.  
Iz came up by now and he was grinning at Simon like a mad woman.

"Simonnnnnnnn! I missed you. " saying this she jumped into the now standing Simon.  
Simon looked flustered.

"Hey there Iz. I missed you too." Simon said patting her head.

Jace snorted. Now I poked his ribs.

By now half the class had come up and was staring at the show Simo and Iz were creating by completely making out.

Whispers were everywhere.

Second period and two scenes already.

Alec and Jace groaned together. Hearing that me and Magnus started to giggle.

Soon Mrs. Ericson came in and the classed settled down. Here and there I could find people glancing at the six of us.

Bro, no other work? I thought to myself.

The rest of the day went smooth. With a few other scenes. One from Magnus and Alec with their heavy make out session.

People now understood both of them was out of the league, well if you don't count the other guys who aren't straight.

Thankfully Jace and me didn't make a scene. I didn't need a drama filled life.

I like it better when I keep a low profile.

Silent life... but it doesn't always happen like that right? Well, I hope it does.

The day soon got over and I was exhausted. Who knew a day could make you so tired?

As soon as we reached the Institution I went up to Jace's room and jumped on his bed and stretched. Pulled his covers on and looked around, when I first came here it was a plain white room which was spotless.

Now the room was filled with paint. I did not even spare one wall, all four walls had something or the other.

The walls also had pictures, most of them were of Jace and me. One of him, Iz and Alec. One of them with Max. One of them was his actual parents.

The best picture was the one near his nightstand, which he insisted on putting, it was us on Christmas, with snowflakes on our face, gifts around us and both of us smiling like crazy.

I love the picture.

I love him

I was pretty exhausted so as soon as my head hit the soft and fluffy pillow I started slipping into the dark unconscious world of dreams and nightmares.

When I was half asleep I could hear the light sound of the door opening, I knew it was Jace, so I did not wake up from the dark pool.

I heard him sigh, so he must most probably be shaking his head at me.

After a few minutes I heard a shuffling noise in the bed, Jace had come up to me and kissed my forehead and sighed again

"I love you so much Clare. So, so, so much. It scares me so much at times." He groaned this time, and I knew he was running his hand through his hair

"I love you Clary" he said again.

God! Who knew Jace had this sweet side too? How much I loved this man!

I would have replied but for then I was far too gone into the dark pool.

 **So, I hope it is long. This chapter has been ready for quite a while now, but the beta-reading wasn't done. It still isn't done *sigh*. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others it is because my awesome beta ICanExplain haven't read it through. Actually I have been selfish and mean not to wait for her to finish her work. I need to update it today else, I can't update the next week, When she'll send me the revised version I will replace this with that.**

 **I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ICanExplain. But I really had to do so today itself. SORRY!**

 **ANOTHER NOTE: if you all could read my one shot '** ** _Ice creams and Sweatpants!'._** **I promise that I will send a sneak peek of the next chapter when I see a review. I know that this isn't right but…**

 **Also mention that you want a sneak peek. I will send it as PM. Idk about guests.**

 **DON'T HATE ME!**

 **REVIEW…. Pwease?**


	13. Chapte10

School was hectic. Especially when your boyfriend tends to do as he wishes. Not kidding. Jace goes out of the class as he wishes, questions a teacher as he wishes and snorts in class at something ridiculous the  
teacher said. Believe me, it's tiring.

"No Jace. You absolutely can't." I said, exasperated.

"It doesn't make sense Clare, why can't I? I'm just saying that I can  
teach the PE teacher better ways to use the sword."

Jace wanted to correct an experienced PE teacher. How ridiculous! I do admit that perhaps even Simon and I can do better than that. But he is the teacher for a reason and we are students. And I said this aloud  
to Jace.

He just snorted, again.

"Teacher. Yeah right." After that he thankfully kept his thoughts and  
comments to himself.

PE was proving to be an extremely annoying period. It was like a competition - who could wear the most revealing clothes. Our school didn't really have uniforms. I mean, we had uniforms, but it was only for those students who were a part of one of the school teams and only for their practice sessions.

So here you could literally see girls wearing a push up bra and booty shorts that were not holding the parts they were supposed to hold.

The major reason I hated PE was not that reason alone. These girls stared at guys, well, Jace, and that's pissing me off.

I have to admit that, me, a girl who doesn't normally get jealous over girls who stare at her insanely hot oyfriend is getting jealou... no not jealous, definitely not jealous of them, just immensely pissed at  
them. I mean really girls? He is MINE!

Ms. Piss off – Drew Mackenzie was just throwing herself at him. Pathetic right?

I could faintly hear her talking to Jace in an assumed sexy voice.

Again pathetic!

 ** _Jace P.O.V._**

"So honey, me and you tonight in my house. Or maybe yours. I'm giving you the choice to choose. Maybe we can catch up on life and how it has been treating us, the day we met. What do you think sweetie?" Mac and  
Cheese asked. At least I think that what her name is.

She was wearing a top... if you could call it that! And literally her boobs were just hanging. Not kidding! I mean I'm a guy so of course I notice this "stuff" but her noise, her personality and her looks were just annoying, screeching and one that screamed "needs attention"

I just moved close to her face and placed my lips just a few centimeters away from that of… that... that ... I don't know what to call her even! And then I smirked.

"Sure honey" I said emphasizing her word. "Sure. But do you mind if my girlfriend joins too? You know she knows pretty well about me so maybe she could tell you a little. Well, maybe my sister too, and her  
boyfriend. And wait I'm missing out my brother and his boyfriend too.

Are you sure you can accommodate all of us?"

"That is not the catch up I meant Jace." She said blinking her eye lids more than required and purred at the "Jace" part.

I would have certainly liked this before but now I'm a committed man who loves his girl. And this was getting boring. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Clary watching us with pursed lips I winked at her  
and smiled. She gave a teeny tiny smile back.

"Honey, when you are the last woman on earth and I'm the last man of earth." I paused. "Still... I wouldn't like to do anything with know you can't really do anything with the icing on the cake." I  
winked at her and turned to walk towards my girl.

When I was in front of Clary, she just narrowed her eyes at me and asked "What was that about?"

"Clearing some stuff out that I'm unavailable for... well, forever."

Clary smiled at this.

"You can be sweet at times. You know, when you're not a total douche."

"You dare tell this to anyone, I have an image to take care of."

"Sure. Sure. Well P.E is over anyways let's go to cafeteria for lunch. And I'm warning you, food sucks."

 ** _Clary pov._**

Jace smiled and then shook his head.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing! _Food just sucks_ " he mocked me.

I poked his stomach. Hard. And got the pleasure of seeing him in pain.

As we came to the cafeteria I soon noticed my group of friends and  
waved at them and pulled Jace along.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

There were a murmur of heys and hellos.

"Guys, this is Jace, my boyfriend. And Jace, these are my friends here."

They all looked at me incredulously and murmured something about rumors going on.

"Jace this is Jane." I pointed to my brunette friend who nodded shyly and Jace. "This is Emily." I pointed to the strawberry blond girl who clutched a guy's hand on top of the table. Jace again smiled and Emily returned it. "This is her boyfriend Luke." Luke and Jace passed the man nod. "This is Amalia, she and Emily are twins." I pointed to the other exact same girl as the previous one. "And finally, this Matt." I pointed to the dark haired blue eyed boy who just... glared at Jace.

 **Hey guys,**

 **This is the revised version Thanks to my lovely beta _ICanExplain._ Cheers to her amazing work I got a few complaints about the typos. Sorry about that I was typing on my phone and now I hope all have cleared out.**

 **Please check my other stories out**

 **Thanks**

 **Review….**


End file.
